Sanya, The Red Menace
by ComradeBill
Summary: In a twisted world filled with war and hate, one would be easily twisted and corrupted in such a vile place of horror.


**Author`s Note,**

 **This is a teaser fanfic for my main fanfic, ( Strike Witches : In Another World ), mainly to feature one of the main characters since my other teaser fanfiction was about the prologue. Click or Tap on my User Profile to read the full story. All Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **NewTypeAuthor346 for allowing me to borrow his Gigant idea from his fanfic, Gundam Assault : Witch Universe, be sure to check it out!**

 **and to :**

 **Dragonheart51 for helping me to beta read and edit the grammatical errors, big help!**

 **XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX**

 **The making of a Monster**

 **"In the absence of peace and love, we teach war and hate as an escape from the problems we are too lazy to solve"-Anonymous**

 **East of Seelow Heights,** **Karlsland,** **1944**

Snow and corpses were wasted across the barren battlefield that separated two warring armies. On one side flies the crimson flag of the Soviet Union, while the other army had its Nazi Karlsland flag littered and torn on the blood drenched snow, riddled with bulletholes and dirt. No one dared to fire a shot yet as both sides studied each other actions like hungry wolves, waiting the perfect opportunity to strike .

Under the red Soviet flag, a Soviet Lieutenant stared out at the distant horizon. Her face was hard as steel, frozen by the violent winter, and harden by the hatred she had for the vicious Karlslandian invaders. In the makeshift bunk, she observed the silhouette of the distant village with both of her eyes, her human one as well as her dread red Neuroi one, glowing dimly red inside this bleak, empty hole. It was for this eye, that they called her, "The all-seeing".

She pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time. Her scouting team should be returning by now.

"How long has it been?" She asked as she looked back to the only window of her bunker.

Her reflection on the icy window stared back at her with pity and with a aging face. It revealed a face that was split into half, the left of her face was pitch black, and where the left eye should have been, was a red eye that has a white prickle as its iris, black hexagons painted over her left cheek. While the right shows a woman with pale dry cheeks and messy grey short hair. The right eye although human, it bears a sinister greenish grey, which stared out the window with a sort of edified boredom.

She used to have a wholesome face, a joyful life. She wasn't always like this, she remembered a distant time where she was still young and naive, that time was too long that she forgot how long.

Way too long...

She sighed before taking a mournful sip of her tasteless watery porridge before losing herself again to the reflection that glared back to her, pitying herself from the other side of the mirror.

...

 **5** **years ago, occupied Pskov,** **Or** **ussian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic**

The reflection of a girl stared back at herself as she looked outside her bedroom window with her anxious jade eyes. The girl sat on her wooden stool. She was holding a metal spoon in one hand, while the other held a warm, flurry bowl of grain meal that Mama made for her. Despite being the little girl`s favorite dish, it lost complete flavor when she looked beyond the snowy landscape. She knew there was where her school was, where her friends were. Or rather, where they had been. After the fall of Pskov, she pretty much didn't see them for a very long time since the schools were closed.

Now those quaint little buildings has long spirals of smoke hanging above them, which themselves merged into a great sinister cloud. So she could only stay at her distant cottage on the hill with her family, and racked by boredom and insomnia. Every night she would hear the distant chatter of gunfire, the scream of Miasma beams and dreadful droning sounds of bombers flying overhead.

So maybe a little music from the radio might help her to sleep better? But music was not to be heard, instead, after a moment of static, from out of the speakers came the ranting voice of Rossmann, one of Goebbel's fair-haired girls.

. " _…thanks to the leadership of our great Führer, the army of the fatherland has taken the communist-ridden city of Minsk! The Jewish-Bolshevik hordes have all retreated to their last bolthole, Moscow! And yet...they continue to foolishly resist the will of the Master Race." She chuckled, in a rather nasty way._

 _"They think they can last through the winter! Well I have news for those of us on the Homefront, Christmas is coming, and Moscow will be our Christmas present to you! We see what happens to those who opposed the R_ _eich_ _, we see what happened to Gallia, and the Soviet Union will be next! In its place stands the living space for the pure Aryan race! The space that rightfully belongs to the R_ _eich_ _! We will conquer all! You have my word, the word of Edytha Ro_ _ss_ _mann!"_

" _Heil Hitler!_ "

The girl turned off the radio that was broadcasting the propaganda in Karlslandian, she wondered why she had bothered at all, nothing else had been playing since Pskov had fallen. It used to broadcast beautiful Orussian songs that sings enchanting voices she loved with her heart, of course, with a little bit of propaganda, that she can understand. Now it was just the ranting of whatever Nazi Party functionary that was fashionable, with their high, obnoxious tones that she couldn't understand a word of.

"Sanya!" Father called out in the living room, Young Aleksandra Vladmirovna Litvyak left her porridge on the little coffee table in her room as she obediently hurried to the living room.

Father and Mother were seen frantically stuffing clothes, food and personal items into carpet bags and luggages that laid wide on the dining table. Sanya's Father was seen stuffing a clarinet and a accordion into a luggage along with few of his precious music sheets, a musician's treasure trove.

"Mama, where are we going?" Sanya asked.

"The Ural mountains, it is no longer safe here." Her mother replied in a terse voice.

Sanya was devastated when she heard this, she looked at the piano lying beside the fireplace. The shiny black surface reflected the thirteen year-old's sad expression. That piano had stayed there for more than ten years, she heard her father played on it, her mother tried to play on it and She herself also remembered playing her very first song "A Clumsy Little Bear" on the very piano. That day the whole village was at her cottage, Vladim and Dima her classmates, even Uncle Yaroslav Xenos, the military police captain was there.

When Sanya finished the last tune , everybody applauded.

"Bravo! Oh Bravo!" Yaroslav cried.

If her family was leaving here forever, does it means she had to leave her beloved piano too? Just by thinking this, Sanya began to sob.

"Oh my child, do not cry, Papa doesn't want to leave this place either. But…" Saying this, her Father solemnly looked down, his tired eyes were also as wet as her daughter's when they met her's. "If we don't leave, the Karlslandians will come for us, so please understand."

Sanya nodded and forced a smile. She's not a spoiled brat, then again how can you be spoiled in circumstances like this? Her father smiled back and ruffled Sanya's silver hair.

"Thank you Sanya, if we made it out to the safe spot I will play you the song that I had been working on recently on your favorite instrument, the accordion." Her father offered his pinky finger to Sanya, whom studied the finger with bright eyes.

This brighten eyes were always a good sign, the little girl hesitated for a while before shyly asking:

"Do you promise?"

"I promise before Adonai and all the People." His father repeated with his honest smile, kissing her cheek. Her mother continued packing, but she couldn't help smiling at the sight in front of her. It was at that moment that there was loud banging that came from the front door. Father tilted his head to take a good look at the door. Mother gripped the sweater she was holding on with shaking hands, not daring to move a muscle. Sanya stood silently still.

Father slowly, and carefully crept carefully towards the door. The worst thing would be to delay.

Silence.

Then another bang sounded, this time there was a Karlslandian voice roaring from behind the door, in Orussian, with a very pronounced accent. "OPEN UP! THIS IS THE ORPO!" A voice barked from the front door, which began to shudder violently from the force of the blows being rained down upon it.

Everybody in the house immediately cowered in fear, Sanya's mother immediately rushed to hug her daughter. She put a palm over her daughter`s mouth to muffle her whimpers. She herself was also fighting to keep herself from letting out a cry. Sanya's father slowly back down from his front door.

Silence again

Some confused Karlslandian whispers can be heard outside. The Litvyak family had no idea what they were saying. Although when fading footsteps be heard dying, a relieving idea entered their heads. The Litvyaks cuddled together and silently sobbed.

Sanya buried her head into her mother`s embrace, streaming tears ran down her face. Her father tightly hugged her daughter and her wife , patting the back of her wife softly while sniffing his nose with fear.

While in her mother`s hug, Sanya opened her wet eyes to see something appalling. Through her the door of her opened room, she saw a huge raven pecking on her bedroom window, eager to get a taste of her grain porridge that was displayed attractively on her small coffee table.

The black bird did not get what it wanted, it began to frustratingly peck louder.

Outside, some Karlslandish murmurs was heard again, the once fading footsteps were again getting louder.

Sanya`s father saw this, crept to her daughter's bedroom to shoo away the pesky bird. It squawked, spreading it's dark wings over the father`s face. With that , the Litvyak`s fate was sealed as the grim reaper`s bird flew back to its master once its deed was completed.

Angry Karlslandian voices can be heard again, pounding the front door with furiously. This time they did not stop.

The banging got louder, and louder and louder .

...

Present

The backdoor was slammed opened, a panting Soviet Soldier entered the room along with the howling of the winter wind.

"C…Comrade Lieutenant Litvyak! The Scouting team had returned…but we have a problem." The Soldier blurted out before saluting.

"I see, bring me to them" Volk slammed her iron mug of rice water onto a poor squeaky wooden table placed in front of her, a lone rice grain floated back on the surface as Lieutenant Vladmirovna "Volk" Litvyak left the bunk with the Private into the outside coldness.

Sanya strolled down her camp, everything seemed to be terrible. A man squatting beside a tent, using rusty pincer to remove a shrapnel that was deeply dug into his right leg. Four men carrying away a light type Neuroi in a stretcher. It was shaped like a submarine, it had it`s "hull" shot off, revealing a cracked core, hence it was understandable why the poor Neuroi was making soft squeals of pain while being moved.

Sanya sees these images too much, way too much, so much that it doesn't bother her a bit. She can walk pass them easily with a dead face. Although what happens next really bothers her.

 **"Oh and then she decide to came crawling back to Sekrit like any good women does, and the best part was when she made that sour face when I say : `NJET! IDI NAHUY!` "**

A howl of laughter echoed behind a tent. Sanya frowned once she heard this, she prowled quietly to the source of the sound. Behind the tent hid five squatting men, a humanoid Neuroi merger who was the sole driver of a T-34-85 medium tank and the four-man crew of a KV-1 heavy tank. The five made a circle around a bonfire, squatting beside their respective tanks, empty bottles of vodka littered messily on the snow.

The KV-1 commander , Brodatt was the first who noticed the displeased Lieutenant. Before the one-eyed Neuroi can crack another comedy on how he dumped another poor fictional woman, the commander nudged his Comrade violently. The other men saw this and noticed their lieutenant. They frantically stood up, dust off their uniforms and salute to Litvyak in the last minute.

"D..da Comrade Volk! Glory to the Union!" The four humans stammered together.

While the Neuroi , still under the influence of Vodka, blurted, "GLORY TO VODKAAaa...I mean the Union!"

The KV-1 crew nervously turned their heads at Sekrit, the drunk Neuroi. And they turned back at their shakingly angry red-faced lieutenant , whose Neuroi patterns on her body was glowing furiously red.

Still, the Third Shock Army still need the KV-1 crew and need Sekrit more. Sekrit is a Stalingrad-born Neuroi merger, mergers are a special and extremely rare type of Neuroi, as implied by their name, they have the ability to control and fuse with machinery. When driving a tank, a plane or a boat , they do not need a crew as they can man it alone. In addition , Neuroified tanks and planes were more reinforced and it is better to have one man to drive a tank as compared to a usual four man crew. Furthermore, there also weren't a lot of tankmen and Mergers were uncommon, hence their prescence in the army was still required. So Litvyak can only punished the five slackers with ear-splitting screams and painful warnings, but it was already enough to shake the five tankmen back into productivity.

"d..DA!" The Tankmen stuttered , and frantically they went to work.

The private despite doing no wrong, still trembled at his Lieutenant`s voice and fearfully asked for the permission to lead her to the scouting team. To his relief, the Lieutenant gave him the permission.

Litvyak walked away from the now working Tankmen. She saw Sekrit the Neuroi turned his head behind to see if the grumpy Lieutenant had left or not. She didn`t and she gave the Neuroi a death glare. Sekrit immediately raised his enormous butt and turned back to tightening the screws of his tank, revealing a wet dark patch that was expanding on where the anus should be.

Litvyak sighed at this and truthfully leaved the area.

The trivial fury cooled down quickly in the cold climate, she walked the snow for a moment . Then was a sound, sound of a man crying.

She stopped on her tracks and turn to see a Sapper, rubbing his eyes in front of a truck. Another man came out of that truck carrying a rusty barrel with both of his arms.

"Careful, careful" the man with the barrel muttered.

He tripped, spilling the contents of the brownish iron cylinder he was holding. The barrel contained three items : a rusty mutilated hand, a brownish decapitated head that has a hole punched through it, and the muddy rotten brain that used to be in it, now littered all over the snow for everybody to see. No blood was spilled as the body was already long dried and frozen. The Private beside Volk almost vomited at stomach churning sight of the pile of body parts.

The man that was weeping had stopped weeping, his cries became cries of rage as he launched a tantrum of fists at the other man whom failed to carry the rusty, precious barrel that contained his dead Comrade.

Eventually the Sapper stopped batting his anger at the man , they both gingerly put the body parts back into the barrel and lit a fire in it. The man who got attacked forgived his adversary and laid an arm over his weeping comrade`s shoulder.

Volk spoke not a word, as she stare into the hypnotic fire with mournful eyes. The crackling fire thawed a painful memory that had been frozen in Litvyak`s head for a very long time.

...

In a snowly cold train station, a fire were set by the Karlslandians.

Sanya and a few hundred Jewish watch helplessly together into the fire . They watched as the hellish bonfire wither and blacken their belongings into nothing but ashes . Music notes that took years to write , photos of precious memories and Sanya`s stuffed bear that accompanied her in her sad times were among the fiery mountain of "trash" that the Karlslandians deemed useless.

While trivial items, such as mother`s earings, jewellery and sculptures were hauled into a truck to enlargen the Karlslandians` wealth. The Litvyaks would rather trade all their jewellery for the things in the towering bonfire. Alas they can't do that, the only choice was to stand in the freezing snow and watch the fascists take away your "valuables" and burn away your items of great significance.

Sanya`s father gripped her daughter`s hand tightly while putting his other hand on the purple spot on his battered cheek. He tried through , to stop the brutes from burning the Litvyaks' treasure, and he paid the consequences for his actions.

The tears on his face were long dried by the winter climate. Even in the howling wind , some sobbing of sad people who haven't recover can still be heard. Sanya herself began to tear up, her tears immediately turned into ice.

Her Mother saw this and gently laid her warm hand to thaw away her daughter`s frozen tears. She kneeled down , looking Sanya in the eye with her own comforting ones and forced out a cracked smile.

"S...Sanya, don't cry , A...at least we still have each other." Mother mouthed while holding back her tears. The obedient, and polite Sanya looked up and nodded.

The train arrived, it was a black Karlslandish locomotive crafted from black steel that was mined from the place of hell. A guard with a Rottweiler barked the Jewish mass into a line. A capped man exited from the first cabin and waltzed to the front of the line, he looked at the first ragged Jewish and pointed to the left cabin, and that man went. The officer glared at the second man, who was hugging to his spouse tightly, he looked at the two and pointed to the right, the couple went as well.

The line that was made up of a few hundred people got shorter and shorter as they either go to the centre left cabin or the centre right cabin, both had only one window that was barb-wired. Then a elderly woman that was five men after the Litvyaks stood weakly for a while, and then she collapsed.

"Water..." She croaked in Orussian repetitively.

The guard with the hound was not happy at all, he don't like burdens. He yelled something in Karlslandish angrily and pointed at the old lady. The dog growled with bloodthirst and lunged.

The old lady screamed in panic , she raised her hand up in the air to ask for god to save her from the mutt that was gnawing on her throat. There was no god, the woman's arm dropped lifelessly on the snow as the dog cleanly pulled her voice box out and the fragile old lady died instantly. The beast trotted happily back to its master with the voice box still in its jaw and dropped the bloody organ on the snow. It sat its butt on the snow and wagged its tail as the guard patted its head .

"Wunderbar Herrmann." The guard sadistically praised his hound.

The Jewish civilians that was still queuing up eyed the scene with horror. Then when the guard with the dog glared angrily back at them , all the Jews immediately stood straight and snapped their heads away. Pretending not to see two officers dragging away the old lady`s corpse into the last cabin that was furthest away from the locomotive.

The Litvyaks followed the herd, but Sanya started crying uncontrollably, her mother covered her face with his hand to prevent the guards from seeing her traumatized daughter`s face.

It was the first death the young girl had witnessed.

Finally it was the Litvyaks' turn. They anxiously looked at the boney officer's face which in return, studied them with hollow eyes. The man pointed to the right, the Litvyaks immediately went.

Then, the man cut an arm in between the mother and the rest of the Litvyaks. The officer then looked at the father and the daughter and pointed his arm to the left.

"No no no, officer please , they are with..."

The officer didn't gave the woman a chance to finish as he slapped her on the face with a gloved hand and barked some Karlslandian vulgarity.

"Mama!" Sanya cried, she threw herself at her mother but the towering guard grabbed her with two hands and harshly flung her away.

Sanya`s father caught her daughter with both hands, but a baying of a dog caught her father's attention. The father and daughter looked at the guard dog that killed the old lady, it now growled aggressively at them and broke sprint, barking for their blood.

Carrying his little daughter on his shoulder with both hands , Sanya`s father ran as fast as he could. The dog`s owner was trailing a pistol at the running man, but he did not fire. He watched the chase with a entertained smile. The father opened the left cabin door to discover was it was stuffed with people. The passengers once see the bounding dog, fearfully shut the door on the Litvyaks' faces. The dog was on his father's heels, and bit a piece of clothing off the Musician. Luckily, Father managed to slip into the last cabin where the dog`s last victim was . The man frantically shut the door before the dog can get inside, he turned behind to see the body of the old lady, a bleeding hole was displayed grotesquely on her throat.

The train roared into life as it started moving. Despite the sound that the train made, Sanya Vladmirovna Litvyak can still hear her mother crying out her name in thunderous grinding of the Karlslandian engine.

"Sanya!"

"Sanya!"

...

"Lieutenant!"

Lieutenant "Volk" Vladmirovna Litvyak snapped back into reality. The barrel was still burning , but the two men that once stand beside it were long gone. She turned her body to see the Private staring at her with concern and confusion.

"Lieutenant, are you alright? You were staring over there for more than five minutes." The Private reported uneasily.

There was an awkward silence as Litvyak stared into the Private`s soul. Only the howling sound of the winter wind and the crackling of the dying flame can be heard.

"Yes I am fine." Litvyak breathed , breaking the silence.

The Private nodded and continued leading the way, Passing more lines of tents , trucks , Artillery and men. Most people were doing the things they were supposed to be doing , preparing shells for tanks, cleaning their rifles or snacking on their rations without saying a word.

However , one lonely Neuroi Witch caught the Lieutenant`s attention. She was sitting on a pile of crates, sniffing pitifully while reading a crumpled paper that she held so dearly with both shaking hands, beside her laid a copy of the Bible.

"Comrade," Litvyak called out.

The Neuroi was called Kylia, she looked up to the Lieutenant with wet and red eyes. Sanya offered her canteen of Vodka to the weeping humanoid.

"Who was that from?"

"From my mother," Kylia spoke as she folded the letter and took the canteen offered by her Lieutenant. "She asked if I can come home to have dinner with her this Christmas."

The depressed Neuroi took a courageous gulp of the hard liquor before collapsing back to her sorry state.

Kylia grasped the bible with both hands and buried her face in it.

"I promised her I can come home for dinner...oh god..." Kylia cried into the Bible. "God will not forgive me for this sin."

The Private looked down, feeling sorry for Kylia. Litvyak put an arm over Kylia`s shoulder . In the hustling of the winter wind, she spoke in sadness, but with honesty.

 _"Not this Christmas._ "

...

"Hey Hey honey, you know what day it is ?" Sanya`s father enthusiastically asked with a humongous smile. Swinging his arms like those jolly Santa Clauses that were tasked to entertain kids.

If this was one year ago, she would pull her face over to her father with beaming eyes, listening attentively to what her father had to offer. Even if it was a song or a doll made of straw , anything would give little Sanya glees and laughter. She would wave her hands in the air and hug her father in gratitude. One year ago, she would be at school, she would be singing to her friends in break times. She would sing the songs her father had taught her, with a siren-like voice. In school , She was a lovable girl with a kind heart. She spoke with her enchanting voice that some years later, she would be a singer, a musician , and boys would believe her , and treat her with kindness.

Now, she look at her father with disinterested eyes. She was educated well enough in "rehabilitation" camp for one year. She made no laughter and glee at her father's gift , which now she highly doubt if he had one in this concentration camp that took everything from you. Everything, your clothes, your family , your life and your innocence. Karlslandians take so much that it was almost impossible to give a gift. Even if Sanya have an enchanting voice and a beautiful heart, the Karlslandians would tell her to shut that enchanting voice of hers, and order her to break stones and mine coal barefooted.

She was sleeping in a overpopulated stable with more than fifty other poor Jewish. It was dark and cold , there was no other light source other than the sole barred window of the only door of the stable house and some little cracks on the wall that allowed the winter wind and moonlight to seep in. Sanya and her father were sleeping beside a wall spidered with those cracks.

Many prisoners weren't sleeping but many were trying to. The cold winter wind and the evil illness that they earnt while doing their work was few of the many things that was keeping them awake. There were moans of pain and suffering in dark corners, cries of starving children that haven't adapted to their current situation. Sanya was not one of those kids, not anymore .

She was long matured , she don't feel anything when moving stones when raining, she don't feel anything when eating sprouted potatoes once a eternal, and the winter wind don't bother her no more. Now she was just staring at the wall infront of her, looking at the infinite lines carved on it, she don't know what day it was, and she don't care what day it was.

"What day it was?" Sanya repeated her father's question with no enthusiasm and with no eye contact.

"It's Christmas! A time where family spend time together! Even the guards were spending time with their families Sanya, look!" Her Father cheered, playfully pointing at a keyhole sized crack on the wall.

Sanya shifted her head to the crack, she saw roles of houses that probably contained more of her kind. She saw many trucks and much crates, and some Swastika flags of the Fascist Karlsland Reich, but no guards.

Oh yeah, there wasn't a guard around, Sanya thought as she retracted herself from the little crack, but "so what?"

"We are Jews, we don't celebrate Christmas," Sanya dully replied. "And Mama is dead, she would not celebrate Christmas with us anymore."

It's true, Sanya would never see her mother ever again, she already accepted the fact she was killed , so why cry for a corpse? Her father however, had been optimistic, he constantly reminded Sanya that they both were very lucky, lucky to be together as a family , without a mother. How lucky that Sanya and her father never got sick in the labour , unlike many others who did . Of course, how lucky Sanya was, in the same place with her father , in a concentration camp.

The attempts to save Sanya's corpse-like innocence was just as pathetic as the defense of Pskov against the Karlslandian invaders. Despite all that , her Father still did not give up hope , this would be his last and final attempt.

Father just huffed an annoyed puff at her daughter's reaction. "Sanya, unlike those Nazis, we are tolerant people..."

"Oh! Remember that promise...?" Father beamed with a mischievous smile.

"Oi! Whoever`s there shut up! I want to go to sleep!" a inmate shouted.

Sanya had enough bowing to the guards and mining coal. She never had the urge of shouting at anyone before, now the once polite girl tried to stand up and blared her teeth to prepare to scream at the loud mouth who shown disrespect to her father, but her father immediately drag her down.

"Sorry!" He cried out.

Sanya looked at him, astonished. Being kind was useless, life in this camp taught her that. If she had the power she would beat the teeth out of that man who wronged her. The actions of her father was downright pathetic.

Still, she could not be angry with her father, he was her only family.

" I heard you said you wanted me to play this...before all this happened." Father whispered into Sanya`s ear, as he put an hand into his ragged shirt and pulled out something that arouses her daughter's curiosity, it was red, ice cream colored, small and shaped like a bar. There was two rubbery straps on each face of the little smooth, porcelain-like wooden bar . On one of its face there were small little black buttons etched on it. It was an accordion, Sanya's favourite instrument.

"I exchanged my shirt to someone who needed it more, if we see him, we need to thank him."

Father slid his hands into each strap and stretched the plastic bar like a dough. Father haven't play a accordion for such a long time, but he wasn't rusty at all . Sanya eyed his father with wonder, one by one the prisoners woke up to hear what was that beautiful song that was playing on the holy day when Jesus was born.

Sanya watched with glistering eyes as her father played a soothing tune that calm the room with its mesmerizing quality. The children had stopped moaning in pain and the sickness suddenly gone away as the light, humming melody brings hope to the ones listening.

What an beautiful song, it was cheerful, bright and lively, its tunes gave light and love to many in this small shivering cabin . With every stretch and pull of the little instrument comes a jazz that tells the story of a father`s love.

This what Christmas meant to be innit? About giving, giving hope, love and light. Sadly, that night, Father also gave away his life for this foolish belief.

" **ZAT! IT`S A WUNDERBAR SONG! Vut I had to ask, who played it ILLEGALLY?"** A voice sang from outside.

The people inside the shed, once heard this immediately disbanded. Some threw themselves on the ground, wrapping their boney head with their hands. Sanya's father did the same , he hastily buried the accordion underneath a loose concrete slab beneath his bed of hay in a panick. Looking left and right wildly like a cornered mouse.

"Sanya, Get down!" Sanya's father ordered.

Sanya and her father collapse into their sleeping place. The tears that was once tears of joy , quickly fermented to tears of fear and sadness. Everybody tried to pretend to be normal , but as seen in their fearful quivering and heard in their whimpering, they failed desperately in it.

The door was slammed open with sheer brutality, two burly guards wearing gas masks came bounding into the stable house, both armed with automatic MaschinePistole 40s. Yelling, barking and kicking away the inmates to make way for their superior who took her sweet time strolling in.

She wore a black trenchcoat, a pair of crushing boot as black and a cap that was as dark, a silver skull crossbone as its crest. On her left sleeve was a bloodily red armband that had a white disk on it, inside the white disk was the symbol of Karlslandian fascism, the Swastika.

This "superior" was that she was two heads shorter than both of the guards, years younger, and she is a "she" . Without the outfit she was wearing, she could be mistakened as a daughter to one of the guards.

However that mistake was almost impossible to be made if one looked into a burning blue sadistic dilated eyes , and not to mention that perverted smile she brings everywhere she goes. If somebody do make that mistake because they somewhat happened to look behind her short , Aryan-blonde hair. The next day there would be a hole carved on his torso, and it would always be the spleen missing

This young girl, no, this thing dubbed herself the angel of death. Her real name is the infamous _ **Erica Hartmann**_ but she prefered to be called _**"The Doctor" .**_ A woman responsible for a thousand confirmed kills, only a hundred were combatants, while the rest were just innocent civilians she preyed on.

She loudly clasped her hand together, standing at the center of the room, every inmate in the room looked at her anxiously. This made Erica`s smile larger.

"So! Nobody want to own up?" She chirped, nobody answered her. In one corner, Sanya`s father was holding her daugther tightly, muttering Christian and Jewish prayers, hoping that angels would spare him from the angel of death herself.

" Come on I **SAID** ..." Erica impatiently roared at a sudden, her eyes shrank into pinpricks , giving everybody , including the two masked guards a sudden jolt. Then she returned to her Plaster-Of-Paris smile.

"I said...that vas a Wonder`ful song, don't be shy, ve are best freunds afterall **JA**?!"

Everybody remained silent that moment, so Erica, still with that twisted smile, slowly strolled around the room, inspecting her prisoners one by one. Before jolting to a stop. With a sinister glee, she turned her face to the Litvyaks, then pointed a long deadly finger at their direction.

" _ **Drag that one up...**_ "

Sanya and her father closed her eyes in fear as two guards charged to their direction.

"Noo! No please!" A woman screamed as the two Karlslandian guards grabbed her by both of her arms and threw her right infront of Hartmann`s boots. Who lifted the older woman's by her chin with her gloved hand, smiling right into her eyes.

" **Now...tell me, did you play that accordion?** " Erica asked the Kneeling woman in the same fashion of a teacher asking a mischievous toddler. She knows the answer , the Litvyaks knew the answer, but both Litvyak were paralyzed by the situation in front of them that the truth was stuck in their mouths.

"No , I did not , please I did not." The Woman spoke truthfully, but Erica was not satisfied at all with the answer.

 **"You know, zere are two kinds of Jews in zis' room, ze Jew who played the accordion, and ze Jews zat did not, VUT knew who did it..."** Erica`s smile began to tear her face and she reached her hand into her trenchcoat and pulled out something silverly and sharp.

It was a big wicked crooked bowie knife , the blade have vivid lines of crooked teeth that looked downright terrifying. The most wicked detail of the blade was the grip. The grip was a iron knuckle handguard , the ones Liberion gangsters used to bash people's brains into juice. On the blunt heavy hint of the murderous blade was none other than the swastika symbol, displayed brightly and wickedly in a unnatural light.

 **"So do you know who did it?"**

Erica drawn the knife closer and closer to the woman`s eyeball. She shivered uncontrollably , muttering "please no" repeatedly, the more she pleaded, the closer the tip was to her pupil. Until the tip hit its limit, and the lady screamed and pointed her index finger at the Litvyaks.

"HE PLAYED IT, HE HID THE ACCORDION UNDERNEATH A CONCRETE SLAB! IT IS NOT ME!" the Woman hysterically screamed.

" **Awww...zat isn't so hard ain't it?"** Erica laughed lightheartedly as she slid the wicked weapon back into her trenchcoat and turned her back away from the woman.

Just when the woman let out a sigh of relief, Erica heard that, her mouth curled into a predatory smile that displayed her canines grotesquely. She snapped her body and sunk her teeth on the woman's neck.

The Woman screamed as Erica bit an artery off her neck with her sharp teeths , then slurp her fleshy veins like spaghetti. As she greedily munch chunk after chunk from that lady, the scream slowly died down. All the Jewish prisoners were utterly speechless at this disgusting cannibalism.

Erica savagely feasted on the woman's corpse , savouring every bit of flesh she bite. Until in the end , a large hole was bitten off that neck, and blood began to leak from the hole like a broke faucet.

As if that was not enough, the deranged Nazi put her hand over the bloody puddle to collect some of the good stuff, painting her palm wet and red, then moaned when she licked her bloody in pleasure.

" **Mmm...taste like chicken**!" Erica chirped as extended a palm towards the guard standing on her right, the masked Karlslandian handed her a cloth and she wiped the blood off her mouth with the hankee, but the bloody splatters were still painted vividly on her uniform.

 **"Now, now vat do we have here?"** Erica said as she studied to paralyzed Litvyak while smacking her lips.

Erica`s guards advanced forward, Father Litvyak hugged her daughter tighter.

"Please...no"

The guard was deaf to pleas, like that poor woman, Sanya's father was tossed right to the center. Erica looks down at him with a hungry smile, observing her prey in every detail possible. She smacked her lips as she decide on where to bite first, the eyeballs or the neck?

Nah...she was going to play with him first.

"Please your honour...I didn't do anything bad , I swear.!"

Erica reached out into her trenchcoat and pulled her bowie knife out again. It was slightly stained with the blood of the women she previously slaughtered . She swinged it back and fro in front of Sanya's Father. His daughter looked at him anxiously while being restrained by a guard, While the other guard was silently standing right beside the murderous midget. It was impossible to tell the towering minions` expressions as they hid their face behind those hideous gas masks, one can only stare into those hollow lens of the masks and guess. The inmates, looked really disturbed , but not daring to look away as it might disrespect their insane captors.

 **"You swear ,** **in Christmas..** **.** **?"** Erica asked in a falsely innocent tone, then she curled back into her iconic sadistic smile .

Erica prowled towards Sanya and softly patted her head, then turned her glowing eyes back to her father.

 **"...In front of your daughter?"**

Cat got Father`s tongue, he don't know what to say.

"Oh vell, then I have to believe you then... **FIND THE ACCORDION!** " Erica yelled , and it took lesser than a minute for the guards to sniff out the instrument that was hidden conveniently underneath a concrete slab.

" **Tsk ... Tsk ...TSK...herr** **DUMMKOPF ! I am so...SO disaapointed in you!"** Erica scolded the older man, who shooked a bit. " **Lying in front of your daughter...and TO YOUR OFFICER...you know you broke our golden rules...Ja?"**

"Bu..but"

 **"And you know what happens to those who broke our golden rules...HmmmM?"** Erica sang, bending forward to Father Litvyak , drawing her face closer and closer, telescoping her sadistic eyes deeper and deeper into the poor man's soul, until he break.

"Please your honour! I just want give some to my daughter in Christmas! I meant no harm! This had nothing to do with little litvyak!"

 **CRACK***

Erica slammed the spiked knuckle of her bowie knife right to the nosebone of the pleading man. Sanya eyes turned as wide as dinner plates as she watched her father fell to the ground and coughed out blood.

" **EXCUSES! EXCUSES!"** Erica screamed at the man showing her blood stained fangs, then it curled into a smile as she turned her attention back the traumatised Orussian girl, who stared back with bloodshot eyes.

" **Little Litvyak is it? Your Father did something naughty today, so he must be punished."** Erica perversely cooed to Sanya as she raised her knuckled Bowie Knife like a sledgehammer.

With another sickening crack, Father Litvyak who tried to stand up fell to the ground again. He gasped as the first thing he saw was the lying corpse of the Nazi`s previous victim staring right into him with lifeless eyes. Then Father Litvyak put an palm over his forehead, to discover that it was wet and red, he looked up to see the madwomen's clawhammer was dripping with sticky blood, thirsty for more.

" **HAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

Erica laughed as she droved the knuckle right into the man`s ribcage. The victim screamed his heart out as wicked iron shattered his insides. He gripped his chest as he rolled his body painfully on the cold concrete ground, hence Erica took the opportunity to stomp the poor man`s spine with her boots and the musician more musical screams were made to entertain the Nazi`s ear.

" **Ja...JA...SCREAM! SCREAM FOR ME!"** Erica cried, fracturing the man`s lower right ribs.

Some inmates lowered their heads, not daring to watch the macabre scene that had turned ugly and messy in mere seconds. The guards stood like statues, hiding their expressions behind those soulless gas masks. Sanya started weeping uncontrollably.

"Papa..." Sanya whimpered

"Sanya...don't look" her father gurgled , spluttering blood as he speak.

Sanya obeyed as she forced her eyes shut, swallowed her tears and looked away.

" **NEIN NEIN NEIN!** Little Litvyak must be educated to **LEARN RULES!** She cannot be like her father... **JA**?" She diverted her attention from her victim for a while and forced Sanya's head back to her father direction. Then continue to find ectasy in bashing the human pinata before her, even if it was not candy that come out, but blood. Yet with each scream from her victim, a twisted smile would tear Erica`s face larger as more and more sweets leaked out...and Erica do have a sweet tooth for sweet blood.

" **YAS, JA...BLEED!** " Erica screeched

So she continued to practice her abuse, she made more maniacal laughs as she bludgeoned the poor father on his chest, ribcage again and finally the limps. She mercilessly crushed the man with her boots as she watch her prey squirm in pain. Not killing him through, not yet, as a woman of science, Erica knew where it would sting most, but not kill. With each strike witnessed, Sanya`s heart bleeds further.

After more crack and snaps , Erica pants as she lowered the knuckled butterknife to marvel at her beautiful artwork. The battered poor man were punctured wth purple and black spots , his right eye was missing and his bruised blistered lips were leaking streams of reddish liquid that would turn on the deranged Karlslandian further. He tried to reach a shaking arm for his daughter, but a glistening black boot stomped it back into submission with a snap.

 **"Oh that vas short, vut you las` very long! Oh vell you know what they sey..."** Erica gripped the handle of the bloody blade with both hands, with the sharpest tip pointed right at the heart of the dying man. **"All** **good things vil'l end eventually..."**

"NOOOOOo!" Sanya screamed

A icy blue light surrounded Sanya as she broke free from the guard`s grasp and dashed to her father`s aid , a shield form right before the tip can sink into her father`s heart. The tip clashed to the bright blue barrier, and with that, a explosive bright flash blinded the room.

 **"NEIN!"**

Erica was knocked off guard by the flashing light , she woke up to find her palms empty, and saw a young Orussian girl standing in front of her, she had the familiars of a black cat and a typical icy aura of a witch. The thirteen year old Sanya Vladmirovna protecting her hopeless father with only a shield, a armament that no longer works against the Neuroi, not to mention a witch like Erica.

"A Witch!" A prisoner cried.

"Fraulien Hartmann, are you alright?" A guard wheezed through his mask as he pulled his superior back to her feet.

" **BAHH! Don't mind me!"** Erica frailed her arms to swipe away the guard`s helping hand, showing no graciousness what so ever. Then the scowl curled back into a blood stained smile as she clapped her hands and advanced.

" **VELL VELL VELL,** **Today indeed ist' a christ'vas miracle! God has sent me this fine...** **resilient specimen!** **"** Erica bent her head and reached out two arms over dramatically .

This unnerved Sanya a bit, so she immediately swiped the discarded Bowie knife that was littered on the floor right in the last minute. With a shaking hand, pointed her new weapon at the advancing madwoman . The guards snapped their MaschinePistole 40s at the little witch.

 **"HAHAHA...Ha..haa"** Erica laughed in response.

 **"She's harmless! Vut' she can be very VERY harmful!"**

"Stay away MONSTER!" Sanya screamed as she thrusted her knife forward.

Erica took a step back and raised both hands in a pretentious manner. The towering guards saw this and lowered down their automatic weapons. The whole dark cabin fell into a moment of silence.

Then the Nazi started to snicker, then her two guards started to wheeze mockingly at the pathetic little Orussian. Sanya stuttered nervously for a while as she once again waved the tiny piece of steel she was holding on dearly.

"S...stay away or this goes into you!" Sanya let out a yell, but it lost its voice, this only turned the Karlslandians' chuckles into hysterical laughters.

 **"Oohh...we have a fiesty one! Oh vell, scared little me will just have to turn around...STURM!"** Erica maliciously manifested a ball of tornado in her palm before slamming her special wind spell on the poor Orussian girl`s barrier. The sheer brute force ram into Sanya like a charging bull.

With that, the petite Orussian`s shield shattered into a million pieces. The prisoners screamed and scurried away as Sanya hit hard against the wall. Cracks spidered all over the wall from the point where Sanya hit, then Sanya slid back to the ground in defeat and let go of the knife.

The world started blackening, voices going to her ears were beginning to get muffled, but Sanya swear she heard her father say this before she blacked out.

 _ **"Stay strong Sanya..."**_

Then the Masked Brutes crackled their automatic weapons on the dying father's torso, the poor man shooked a bit and went limp. Then the silhouette of the sadistic Nazi loomed over Sanya's blurring vision, and stomped her face with a crack.

All lights went out.

...

 **"Where...am I?"**

Her ears ringed loudly as a deafening light blinded her eyes.

A dangling headlamp shone light eerily to the little claustrophobic space that imprisoned Sanya Aleksandra Vladmirovna Litvyak.

A decapitated head of a baby stared right into her soul...oh my god , Sanya thought as she started to study her stomach churning surroundings. Organs in sewer-green prickle jars, and body parts...hands , arms and the heads were displayed on a mouldy wooden shelf on her right hand view. Each one of these body parts seemed too have a human bite mark on it, some even got mawed off badly until it is nothing but a lump of rotten flesh.

Her eyes dartly wildly around, to the right... she saw the bloodily red Swastika Flag draping from the ceiling. Red , bloody and dirty, below the flag was a metal table littered with horror.

There was chains, studs , blinkers , things that you pry pigs eyes open, bolts that you dig into the flesh of cows and sheeps...all were used on human beings as implied from their rusted state, rusted with rotten blood.

The most terrifying thing in this very hellhole were not the torture equipments, were not organs , they were not bloody and rusty...but they were clean and sterilized, way too sterilized. On furthermost right of this four walled hell was a shelf, lined with chemical bottles, test tubes, and below the shelf were stacked with yellowish gas tanks that have the initials " _CL_ " marked on it. A dull leather gas mask grimly sat beside those evil cylinderical objects.

Sanya knew very well what those things were, Chlorine gas tanks, the reason why Sanya and her father never showered, hated showering and feared showering. While breaking stones with a fellow inmate, she and her father heard stories about Karlslandians, tricking poor prisoners to shower. They were not showered not with water, but with lethal chlorine fumes. They died quickly, chokingly until their last breath were choked out of their throat.

Sanya don't want to shower, she don't want to die , she want to escape!

The exit of this personal hell she was in was a staircase leading up, dark and gloomy , it was just one meter away!

She tried to yanked herself up, but she was strapped down like a asylum patient. Her back was forced on something hard and cold , a torture bed . The bed for restraining animals and madwomen. She looked at one of those test tubes that reflected her current state, she was naked, unclothed. She saw her naked self with perfect clarity. She saw , other than the multiple signs of abuse, bruises and scratches, she saw her face, with a purple mark imprinted on her face...yes, she remembered how she got that bruise , that...bitch!

A faint , incessant tapping emanated from the staircase, still dressed in her black Nazi uniform, now wearing a distastefully green apparel to act professional. Still wearing that smug smile and those arrogant eyes, Erica Hartmann walked down the staircase.

 **That...BITCH!**

The bruise on Sanya face itched as she saw the one responsible for that injury. The icy aura of a witch and the cat familiar were summoned once again as the witch`s little hands turned into tiger claws. With a canine roar she launched herself from the torture bed again, not to escape, but to claw at the obnoxious Nazi that took everything from her.

Just to be held back by the torture bed once again.

"Ohhh...someone is fired up today!" Erica chirped as she bent forward with a amused smile, " I like you!"

 **"You...bitch...Pig...CYKA!"** The fourteen year old screamed .

"Mine vine mine! Ist' this how you say thanks to others when receiving Christmas presents? Your father really taught you poor manners, mine vine! " Erica mocked.

"Christmas present?" Sanya asked through grittering teeth, wondering what was the crazed Nazi was up too.

"Ja, my little one, but first∼!" She hopped to the pile of rusted tools and took out a rusty helmet, it looked like a old fashioned scuba diving helmet, but it wasn't a ordinary helmet. Sanya can see the gears, miniature circular saws and all kinds of torture equipments all inside one single ball of copper, a crank was fixed on the top. The whole thing itself was a wicked iron maiden, a Switz army knife of horror.

"∼I need to take something from you."

Erica drawn the thing closer the Sanya`s forehead.

"What are you doing?...Njet ! NJET ! NJET !" Sanya screamed as her head were forced into the apparatus of torture. She choked as a leather strap constricted her neck, fastening her face to this iron fate.

"Do you like it? It is something I made in my freetime∼" Erica sang as she shut the copper visor on her victim and began tinkering with the horrifying machinery.

Inside the darkness of the helmet, Sanya struggled, not only to fruitlessly free herself from this iron prison, and to have a brief idea of what the heck was happening currently. She have no visuals, she can't see anything, all she had was her raspy breath echoing inside the claustrophobic confinement , and the repetitive tinkering above her scalp.

"You see, sometimes using a scalpel , or a saw to extract something might ve messily fun, VUT they always give me "messy" parts, **SO**! I made a beautiful tool that will help me get what I want in sheer perfection! Behold, the beauty and accuracy of the machine!" Erica sang as she made more uneasy tinkering until a metallic " **Ping** " was sounded.

A drilling noise shrilled, blood began to fountain down Sanya's cheeks as she screamed a mixture of her tears and blood out of her left eye socket. The blood ran down from her head to her neck and followed down to naked breast and then to be dripped from her toes. The suffering soul swunged her head back and fro, but it didn't end the deafening drilling of the deadly machinery.

The machine stopped, by this time the whole girl was showered in her own blood. She lowered her head, breathing heavily as the red liquid continued to drip from her toes.

"Oh Velp! It's done ∼"

Erica removed the helmet with a pop. A gush of culminated blood rushed down from the helmet to create a disgusting puddle of red, spreading over the floor like spilled red wine. With Sickening satisfaction, Erica tilted the copper jar of pain to her eagerly stretched palm and something round and slippery rolled off the helmet, a eyeball with a nerve grotesquely sticking out of it, dropped on Erica`s palm with a splat.

The bloodied girl lifted her bloodied face towards her enemy. Where a eyeball should be , was now a empty hole with a fleshy vein dangling out of it. Something in the young girl snapped that day.

"You...bitch! I...will...get you for this!"

Ignoring Sanya, the Nazi madwoman held the eyeball high in the air by its fleshy nerve and dropped it into her opened mouth like a grape. Her molars crushed the squishy ball, a burst of blood leaked down the young Nazi`s lips as she moaned in a twisted pleasure.

"MmmMm! The membrane still retained its nutmeggy flavour, and..." Erica turned her attention back to her victim, whom were already dying of blood loss.

Sanya's vision of her remaining eye began to blur as her body was getting weaker and weaker . She cannot struggle her fierce stance against her enemy, she cannot struggle on her revenge on her enemy. Her death was coming, her death was dragging her down.

She wanted revenge, she need to make her pay! Fate cannot do this to her!

Well, at least now she can reunite with her father and her mother again.

Vladim...

Dima...

Uncle Yaroslav...

Mama...

Papa...

"I am coming" Sanya cried softy as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sanya closed her eyes and accepted her fate, her blue magical aura dimmed as her heartbeat get's weaker and weaker in every pulse.

 **"...!"**

A gloved claw lifted her face up, Erica smiled insanely into the dying girl`s face. Drooling with that hungry grin of hers as she bent her face closer to her victim. Sadism and mad ambition written all over that face as the Nazi breathed.

"You...funny little girl, you really think I would let a fine specimen like you die like that?"

Erica reached into the pocket of her apparel and pulled out something that was glowing menacingly red. It have a polygon shape and the size of a ping pong ball. It was a Neuroi Core. The little fragile gem that is the source of lifeforce of a Neuroi, as well as the thing that gave its kind the physical and technological superiority over Humanity, all thanks to one single gem that is no bigger than a ping pong ball.

"Oh...yes, ever since that alien called Xenin tainted our Earth, I always detested his ridiculous ideals, heh equalism, heh sharing and caring, not fit for the Karlslandian Master Race ! Vut, the natural-born power of a Neuroi , as well as their culture of obedience, is something I respect, important ingredients necessary for the evolution of the Master Race!"

Erica dragged Sanya's face closer to the red polygon sphere, staring into it as if she was hypnotized by its beauty, and then whispered to the Orussian by her ear :

"And with you, I can do great things, and this Neuroi core is the first step!"

Without missing a beat, the Nazi forced the polygon ball right down into Sanya's unoccupied eye socket. Laughing maniacally as the ball like object dug deeper and deeper in the poor girl`s eye socket.

Sanya screamed and struggled once again, but her strength had already left her. All she can do was do weak and pathetic squirms as the polygon object was forced into her skull. Then something felt weird once that core was inside her skull, she can felt her left eye again! However, instead of having a normal vision like her normal right eye, her left vision has a bit of tunnel vision and with a hint of purple hue through it.

Yet...she cannot feel her arms, her unblemished, perfect arms! However, she felt motion emitting from it.

In her horror, on the left of her body , Sanya saw black hexagon spots began to appear from her finger tips and her toes and climb up rapidly to her torso and then to her left cheek like a swarm of angry black ants. Then red , glowing hexagons and scars began to take shape on her corrupted part of her body, glowing and burning brighter than a furnace.

Her left arm began to twist, turn and distort, her small little hand had been molded into a wicked black claw with a red hexagon on the center of her palm . Erica watched with perverted satisfaction as her victim suffered through this torturous transformation.

Her magical aura that was formerly blue, flickered for a while before turning into a bloody red shine. The eerily red light was reflected on Erica`s face, making her smile looked more deranged and dangerous than ever.

Sanya darted her eyes wildly for something reflective, her eyes eventually laid on a transparent glass flask that reflected her state perfectly. She was utterly speechless.

Her whole left body was covered in a black, metallic material that had red Neuroi hexagon patterns and scars carved all over that dark surface in a hellish finish. Her left eye socket, once empty and bloody, was glowing brightly red like a Neuroi core. Her right side of the body was still normal and human, so was her right eye. A line had cut her body into half, cutting away her humanity in a instant.

She became a monster...something that isn't human, nor Neuroi.

" Hmm, I was expecting a full transformation, OH VELL STILL WORKED AHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! MY LITTLE DUMMKOPF SISTER URSULA WAS WRONG AFTERALL! SCREW YOU URSULA ! SCREW YOU! " Erica broke into a insane laughter , benting over, hugging her stomach and crackling.

"She said I am SICK, She said it is WRONG to experiment on children..such ridiculous compassion, a unnecessary social construct that hinders progress! VELL LOOK ZAT HER AND LOOK ZAT ME! I made GREAT progress while she... **ACK***!"

Erica`s celebratory rant was abruptly put to a stop when black metallic fingers constricted her throat in a sudden. Erica looked down to found out that the young Orussian girl had broke out of her straps with her newly gained inhuman strength. A strength that was cursed to her by Erica, such well deserved karma.

Then Erica looked at Sanya's face, she now wears the same hungry, bloodthirsty smile the Nazi infected her with. Strangling her throat with the superior strength the Neuroi was borned with. Then Erica's creation spoke in her voice, once innocent , so full of childish life, now in a low, animalistic, hungry voice :

"Today , you fucking die..."

Erica heard this, the mad scientist gave a satisfied smile .

"Heh...screw you Ursula" Erica rolled her eyes and lost consciousness, with a big triumphant smile plastered on her face.

Then a sudden blast shook the basement. Sanya immediately loosen her grip on the already unconscious Erica as a force yanked the half Neuroi Orussian forwards. The neatly placed chlorine gas tanks rolled front and decapitated head fell of the shelf of horrors.

It was an airstrike...another dropped. The whole basement rocked again as the dust on the ceilings avalanched down. The organs, heads tumbled and rolled down on to floor along with the chemical bottles that shattered once they meet ground. Creating a acidic, hazardous and grotesque mixture of contaminated rotten flesh. The metal table the restrained Sanya began to topple down as well, falling with Sanya facing the ground, giving her a broken nose.

She gasped as she looked up. Erica`s face was staring right into hers, one index finger away from Sanya's nose. The sadistic smile was still there, but the eyes were shut. As if she was having some kind of erotic dreams of cruelty.

She tried to reach for her enemy's face, but the metal bed above her was weighing down on her like a anvil . Erica's face then slowly move away from hers, turns out one of her gas-masked minions helped the coward to escape. Concealed under the iron bed, Sanya watched as the Gas Masked Karlslandian carried his superior with his shoulders up the stairs to safety, away and away from Sanya's sight. Revenge was so close!

A third airstrike quaked the room, a bottle of acid shattered right onto right the pile of chlorine gas tanks. The yellowish gas of death began to hiss out of the tanks that once imprisoned it, the whole room began to be clouded with a yellowish atmosphere of poison, the poison that began to rush into Sanya's nostrils, choking her to death.

She felt it, death rushing into her nose, she was going to die a choking death! No, this can't be it! Sanya's eyes turned bloodshot as she squirmed under her iron bed like a animal, hungrily gasping for clean air, scratching the concrete floor with her new rake-like hand.

No matter how hard she tried, she cannot escape. The harder she tried, the heavier her eyelids get.

 **"Sanya..."**

Sanya's eye lid flickered open once again, her right human eye that was formerly green turned bloodily red and her Neuroi patterns glowed even brighter. A overwhelming power took hold of her body and mind as the voice in her head whispered.

 **"You must carry on..."**

Without knowing, Sanya gritted her teeth ferociously, before instinctively throwing the heavy chunk of steel off of her which now weighted as a feather, rushed to the top of the stair case like a bear and launched herself through the trapdoor of the basement that stood in between her way to freedom.

The door turned into splinters in a instance as her head bashed through the brittle piece of wood. Her eyes still glowed furiously red as she glanced around her surroundings blindly like a cornered animal, her red aura burnt brightly like a bonfire the fire in her soul consumes her.

Then the fire died down as her eyes slowly dulled before returning back to normal, no more rage in there, just confusion...and fear.

Ashes, ashes everywhere. Roles after roles of houses were charred and burnt into a crisp, Trucks , tanks , anti air batteries stood trashed and broken while flames can be seen dancing triumphantly over their corpses.

Their drivers, the Karlslandian soldiers, were littered dead everywhere, leaking red on the snow that Sanya stood on . Some had holes all over their torso, some lost a eye, one lost a head, while most caught fire, melting in the red painted snow.

Sanya looked down, she was standing on top of a torn Swastika flag of the Fascist Reich.

"Hurry up Korbel!"

Sanya snapped her head to the right, a Karlslandian Soldier in his twenties ran desperately for the transport truck in front of him. A driving peeking out from the side window ushered for his colleague to run faster.

He was fast enough to hop to the back of the truck, but not fast enough to escape his grisly fate...

A red hot miasma descended from above to cut the puny truck into half like butter and it exploded into a fireball right before Sanya's eyes. The blacken helmet that used to belong to the man called Korbel flew right to the sky before landing on the snow with a thud. The passenger and the driver inside did not survive.

Sanya slowly turned her back and looked up , a eighteen meter high humanoid behemoth that has the distinctive black Neuroi hexagonical texture covered all from its leg to its torso, standing ominously tall in right before Sanya. Its massive tank gun that was also his right arm, was still trained at burning remains of the truck it decimated . Despite its Neuroi patterns dominating the main body of the metal beast itself, its shoulder plates, over sized boots and the half-spherical cupola which was also its head, were man-made, more specifically, made from Orussian steel that were painted in a grayish tank green, a red star of the Soviet Red Army displayed brightly on its left shoulder plate.

The Bipedal creature reared its single mono eye at the Orussian girl. It lowered its gun slowly and bellowed :

"COMRADES! WE HAVE A SURVIVOR HERE!"

As if on cue, four men burst out of one of the ruined cottages, all donned with the Red army`s signature ushanka and armed with the generic Orussian PPSH-41 submachine guns.

Before they can reach out to Sanya, they paused in hesitation. One of the Soldiers had his mouth agape, the other stared blankly at the naked, bloody humanoid thing that is neither human nor Neuroi. The remaining two decided to train their weapons at Sanya as a precaution, deciding whether they should put the vicious looking creature down or not.

Sanya saw this, she instinctively backed a meter away and growled at the four men. Her human eye flashed red again as her threatening aura flared. Now all four men all pointed their weaponry towards the wild abomination that was blaring her canines in front of them.

"Stop Comrades, she is scared and hurt, there's no need for that." The Giant Neuroi spoke.

The behemoth that nine times the size of Sanya kneeled down in front of her, and again spoke in a loud, yet soothing voice :

"Do not fear little one, we are not here to hurt you." The gentle giant spoke.

Sanya hesitated for a while before dimming her aura, then carefully walked towards the soldiers who also had calmed down thanks to their giant comrade. Eventually, one of the soldier offered his coat to Sanya and silently guided her with the rest of the survivors who were gathered outside the fenced gate of the concentration camp, whom were waiting as silent as the hustling of the winter wind.

Sanya looked at the trucks that awaits her fellow inmates and herself, all had a hammer and sickle sign painted on its hood in red. The soldiers ushered the liberated prisoners to get on the trucks one by one, and one by one they silently complied.

The driver revved the engine, and the whole truck began to make its move. On the back of the bouncing truck, Sanya looked back at the hellhole where she came from, the dreadful concentration camp, now degraded into nothing smoke and ashes, the place that she wanted to leave so badly with her beloved father.

Part of her however, wanted to hop off the truck, and run back barefooted to the smoldering ruins that used to be the concentration camp. Digging through dead bodies and rocks with her corrupted claw and her bruised hand to find the abused body of her father, and maybe her mother, then cry. Crying for her papa and mama to return to her.

Hoping that Papa would teach her more songs of love and joy so she can sing it back to him to show more love and joy. Hoping that in Christmas, her mama can still be there, making a huge pot of porridge so little Sanya gleefully dash to town, to share it to her classmates, to her teachers or maybe stop by the police department, and share some to Captain Yaroslav who would be hiding behind a mountain of paperwork he was working on.

But that is not possible innit?

Prehaps in another life she was still a innocent girl , playing a piano in her birthday, chatting with her friends in a sauna like a princess of the Tsar, or eating a Britannian-Fusoan buffet like a gluttonous capitalist pig.

...

 **"Prehaps in another life..."**

"Lieutenant? You said anything?"

Again, Litvyak stared at the Private awkwardly, who stared back with wide , confused eyes .

"Its nothing"

The Private nodded and continued doing what he was meant to be doing, pretending to forget that he saw his erratic Lieutenant talking to herself.

"Lieutenant, we are here." The Private reported.

The two arrived at the fortified gate of the Soviet camp. A unnaturally huge crowd can be seen congesting the main entrance . To arouse Litvyak`s suspicions further, lots of angry shouting and barking emanated from the mob before her. A gigantic Orussian Ivan Konev-1 class Neuroi mech , the deadliest type of Neuroi beside the Neuroi Witches, was unnecessarily present to take watch at the scene, rearing its eighteen meter tall body and closely scanning the huge group of men with its swiveling mono eye. Commissar Kalashnikov was standing beside the giant, barking orders in between saliva spits.

"Commissar Kalashnikov, what...!?"

Sanya's eyes opened wide and Commissar Kalashnikov nodded distastefully, knowing what his Lieutenant was going to ask anyway and how would she respond to the answer .

"Yes I know Comrade Litvyak, utterly unbelievable!" Kalashnikov scowled.

It turns out there was a pack of wretched Karlslandian cowards who were stupid enough to be in the middle of the angry Soviet division, raising their empty hands high weakly as the Orussian guns trained on them. A gesture that offended Litvyak in every possible way.

Grunting angrily, Litvyak marched towards the brunette witch whom was responsible for the scouting mission, whom was currently standing right beside Commissar Kalashnikov, somebody whom was as displeased with her as her lieutenant.

"I already told you we do not rescue any stray dogs, prepare to suffer what is to come Irina." Kalashnikov whispered softy to the brunette witch named Irina, whose salty sweat had turned into ice beads one by one as her lieutenant gets closer and closer.

"Sergeant Irina, care to explain WHAT, is the meaning of this! " Litvyak roared as she pointed a black finger at the group of surrendered Karlslandians , who shook a bit in her voice, looking at each other with uncertainty.

Kalashnikov silently glared at the little witch with squinting eyes, accusingly crossed his arms and heaved his shoulders. Then shook his head as he walked away.

"Well...we are were spotted by the Karlslandians somehow, but instead of opening fire, they waved the white flag. The leader of the Karlslandian troops said that the fight is a lost one, inside that village over there houses dozens of injured men and children. The Karlslandians do not want anymore unnecessary bloodshed, hence they surrendered. " Irina reported, pity lingered in her eyes as she pointed at one of the Karlslandian in the capitulated bunch.

This Karlslandian was a young brown haired woman with twin tails tied by black ribbons each. The Karlslandian looked up at Litvyak`s face with a pair of tired brown eyes. Defeat written from her soot covered face down to her tattered uniform that still had the bright red swatsika armband sewed tightly to the left sleeve.

A red piece of cloth that was already enough to make Litvyak as angry as a Hispanian Ox.

"Irina...you spared them?"

"Lieutenant, they surrendered..."

"Look around you Irina," Litvyak gestured to the many injured Orussian soldiers around them, some were all bloody, some were bandaged, all were glaring at the Karlslandians with burning hatred and blame . In a distance, Commissar Kalashnikov ordered the non injured ones to line the Karlslandians up beside curious lumps of snow.

"I believe you know what is underneath those mountains of snow right Irina?" Litvyak hissed , murderous intentions laced inside her tone.

"In all due respect , Lieutenant..."

"What makes you think, that these animals would be denied of their revenge?"

One of the kneeling Karlslandian frantically screamed something aloud in his native language. Kalashnikov delivered a kick to his torso, causing him to bite snow and dust, whining in pain . Kalashnikov drew his boot back for another kick, just to be stopped by Kylia, the one of the few Soviets in the division who knew Karlslandian.

"Commissar Kalashnikov! He said he just wanted mercy!" The Neuroi-Orussian cried, but the Commissar remained unfazed.

"Mercy, what mercy did their kind shown to our people? They deserved none in return!"

Kalashnikov drew his pistol and nailed a round into the skull of that begging Karlslandian , gasps of horror escaped from the captured Karlslandians mouth. Kalashnikov, turned his head grimly towards Litvyak, even before speaking out his orders, everybody already knew what he was about to say.

"Comrade Litvyak, you know what to do. "

"Yes Commissar," Litvyak turned to the armed Soviet soldiers, eagerness for vengeance were reflected on each and every one of those men`s faces.

"SHOOT THEM! THROW THEM INTO THE PIT !" Litvyak yelled.

Screams tore through the air as bullet holes splotched on the first line of Karlslandians' back, forward their bodies fell into the concealed pit that was used to be covered by snow and brittle twigs. While remaining Karlslandians on the surface, had their jaws fell too as the contents inside the pit was finally revealed for all eyes to see.

Corpses, dozens of corpses were culminated in the pit that was no deeper than two meters and no longer than four meters. The corpses of both Soviet and Karlslandian soldiers were bloated, rottened, defiled , and were leaking creamy fats from its pores , nostrils and from the clits in their milky eyes that stared into the souls of the living. As new dead Karlslandians were added into the dead, their fresh red blood was mixed with the decayed white fat from the yawning dead.

Kylia bent forwards and vomited in disgust at the horrifying scene presented to her. The remaining Karlslandian soldiers panicked and tried to make a run for it, before they can do that, one by one they were already shoved into that hole by the brutal wooden butts of the Soviet Infantrymen. The Twin tailed Karlslandian Woman, who formerly hold tired defeated eyes, stood up and glared angrily at a speechless Irina, who looked back at the Karlslandian with guilt and shock.

"YOU PROMISED US WE WILL BE SPARED! YOU PROMISED US MERCY!" The Karlslandian screamed in Orussian, pointing a finger accusingly at Irina.

Litvyak delivered a punch to her captive`s face, causing her body to fall back onto the snow.

"Hah! You dare to say that after you fascist pigs raped, killed and abused so much of our people after making the same promises ?! You are one disgusting hypocrite, and you expect me to believe the lies you spewed out of that mouth of yours? Disgusting mudak." Litvyak turned her Commissar , who was grimly staring at her the whole time.

"Comrade Kalashnikov! Permission for the use of the Katyusha Rockets?"

Those nine words were enough to kill the fire inside the Karlslandian Twin tails, who fell onto her kneels with crying eyes, begging hysterically to the Orussian Lieutenant.

"NIEN! YOU CANNOT DO THAT! MY LITTLE SISTER CHRISTIANE IS IN THAT VILLAGE! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! WE SURRENDERED!"

Litvyak delivered another kick to the torso of the broken Karlslandian, who hugged her stomach and rolled her body back to the snow in agony, weeping pathetically.

"Please Comrade Litvyak and Comrade Kalashnikov, my team had scouted that village and that village indeed have no capable soldiers apart from the weak and the injured! There is no point in this!" Irina cried.

"Correction Irina, the Village were filled with Karlslandian wretches and dogs only, and we don't rescue strays, we kill them. Lieutenant Litvyak, you have my permission." Kalashnikov blunty said, drawing a improvised cigar from the pocket and lit it.

Litvyak nodded and raised her arm and tightened her throat, but before Litvyak could cut the air and unleash her order, she was once again stopped by Irina, who grabbed her by her arms.

"W...wait! Prehaps they can help us!"

Litvyak just swung Irina`s hands off in annoyance despite her pleas.

"Help us?! They can die for us! LAUNCH THE KATYUSHA ROCKETS! TEAR DOWN THE VILLAGE WITH ITS WRETCHES!"

A nearby Soviet soldier nodded, and parroted his Lieutenant's orders, in less than one minute, a thunderous hustling sound of the Soviet Rocket Artilleries hushed the sound of the wind. In less than one minute, the Karlslandian Village that holds a hundred people, more than half of the population were children, have gone up into nothing but smoke and ashes.

It seemed so surreal, even through Irina could not see the ruined village directly thanks to the obstructing wooden wall, the tower of smoke had gone beyond its height.

Kalashnikov puffed out a blackish smoke from his cigar and nodded nonchalantly at piece of art he permitted, saying "good riddance" just by using his body. Kylia shook her head in disappointment and walked away. It was impossible to tell the emotion of the IK-1 pilot who was protected inside his gigantic mech. The other Soviet men either bears the same expression as Kalashnikov or monotonously returned to mind their own businesses.

Sergeant Irina felt so helpless and guilty , she failed the children and woman that put so much faith in their fathers and brothers who was willing to put aside their arms for peace. Now those children and women were dead , their father, brothers and sons were either also dead, or crying in panick and confusion inside the pit of death. The Karlslandian Twin tails, whom was also the failed leader of the Karlslandians, was now speechlessly staring into the ominous spiral of smokey death and guilt with bloodshot eyes and a opened mouth.

"This Irina, is how you end a war!" litvyak triumphantly screamed, breaking the silence.

The Karlslandian twin tails turned her bloodshot eyes to Litvyak, her mouth have curled into a bloodthirsty growl, showing her fangs that thirsted for revenge. Glaring at the thing that she can hate in all ways possible, the communist, Orussian, half Neuroi thing that murdered her only sister.

"You...you...YOU KILLED CHRIS!"

Dog ears sprouted out of the Karlslandian Twin Tails as she engulfed herself in the typical icy blue aura of a witch. She lungedat Litvyak with all her might, aiming to connect her fist to the left side of the Orussian`s face.

Litvyak, as a witch too , simply raised her Neuroi-red barrier, and the Karlslandian witch found herself slamming her face into the barrier instead of delivering a magically charged punch like how she intended too, knocking herself out instantly.

The IK-1 giant grabbed the defeated Karlslandian Witch with one of his humongous hands, and threw her into the pit where rest of the other trash were. A resounding panicked cry sounded as the Twin-Tailed Witch landed onto a cushion of rotten, flammable corpses.

The silhouette of Lieutenant Vladmirovna Aleksandra Litvyak loomed over the group of doomed Karlslandians. She reached into her trenchcoat and pulled out a Molotov Cocktail. The deadly improvised grenade that was made only from gasoline, a glass bottle and a rag , was capable for a punishment of a thousand flames.

They watched helplessly as Litvyak simply wrapped her Neuroi hand over the rag of the cocktail, and ignited it into flames with her red glowing hexagon palm.

The Karlslandians knew what was going to happen next, some closed their eyes, accepting their fate while some continued to plea, refusing to accept reality. The Witch, stood her ground and blared her teeth at her executioner, showing one final act of defiance at the merciless Orussian monstrosity.

"Damn...you...DAMN YOU!" The Witch cried.

Litvyak slammed the bottle of fire into the pit, igniting the flammable fat of the dead into a fiery halo along with the living Karlslandians. Irina watched in horror as she saw Karlslandian men screamed and danced in the flames as the fire started to eat away their clothes and flesh.

Screaming their life out painfully as their bodies turned black.

"This is not war...this...this is murder." Irina croaked before walking away.

Inside the pit, the Twin tails swallowed a mouthful of air and looked up the sky, waiting for the hellfire to consume her. It's her fault that she convinced the division to surrender, it's all her fault she deserted the fight against the communists , and she claimed herself to be a true Karlslandian soldier? What a joke, god will not forgive her for this sin, her sister Chris will not forgive her for this sin, her men who trusted her will not forgive her for this sin.

"Barkhorn?"

Gertrud Barkhorn turned to her right, a twenty-year old boy in military uniform stared into her soul. He smiled weakly as he did a salute and cried:

"Its a honour serving you Kapitan." The boy said in Karlslandian.

Gertrud smiled and saluted back,

...

...

and the flames took them all...

...

...

 **"...!"**

Elia IImatar Juutilainen jolted up from her bed , panting exasperatedly. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness of her room. There was no fire and no smoke. From her windows she can see the Britannian Moon bathing her bed with its calming light. Her Orussian lover, "Sanya" Vladmirovna Aleksandra Litvyak was cuddling comfortably right beside her, already returned from her night mission.

The Suomish Seer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing heaved her shoulders as her sweat cooled beneath her scantily clad sleepwear. "Just a nightmare," Elia muttered to herself as she let her body fall back into her bed.

What was that dream she wondered, it felt so real. The screams of war, howls of pain and anguish, but what was it really about? Who was screaming there? She cannot remember as everything in that dream was so blurred and misty!

Ughh! What could it even mean? At this thought, Elia scratched her ivory coloured hair with both hands frustratingly.

"Elia...What's the matter?" asked Sanya sleepily.

Elia turned to see her girlfriend leaning on one elbow, rubbing her eyes.

"Its nothing Sanya, Just a..." Elia yawned "...a bad dream."

"Oh...ok" and the Orussian introvert landed her head back to the pillow .

Elia looked at Sanya with a smile and softly kissed her on the cheeks, getting back to her bed as if nothing had happened.

...

 _ **Chapter End**_

...

 **info**

IK-1 (Ivan Konev) Mobile Suit

Heavy Type Mobile Suit

Nation: USSR

During the technological trade with the Neuroi`s Equal Hive, the Mobile suit is one of the greatest achievement out of that project. A deadly mech that was powered with a Core and equipped with the armament that is the answer to the witches' shield , one of the main reasons that made them "the shield of humanity". One of the most common type of Neuroi mech used by the Orussians from 1935 to 1940s is the IK-1, named after the General Ivan Konev.

*Based off NewTypeAuthor346`s gigants.

...

 **character info:**

Private Sekrit Ivan Tovarish Suka

class: Neuroi Merger, Medium Tankman

Nationality : USSR

Affiliations: The Red Army, The 3rd Shock Army

Borned in Stalingrad , Sekrit isn't the best learner in school, but when putting parts together, Sekrit was a ace in it. Hence in his teenage life, he worked as a mechanic in his small town in the big city of Stalingrad. Things took a big hit on his life when the Nazis bombed his city into trash, killing his whole family in the brink of a eye. Driven by Sorrow , Sekrit started to drown himself in Vodka while telling dubious stories about his six girlfriends to his fellow tankmen comrades , whom many were as drunk as him.

*Based off Nikolai Belinski from Cod Zombies

...

Private Kylia Hexo

class: Neuroi Witch, close air support

Nationality: USSR

Affiliations : The Red Army, The 3rd Shock Army

Being a Neuroi immigrant to Onega, Young Kylia wasn't so welcomed by her kindergarten classmates, hence she found companionship in learning and reading, making her the quickest learner in her class. In her free time, she would head to the town library to read about history, science and including foreign languages and even religion, the two things that the Communist Party frowned upon. Eventually her liking towards religion and languages made her into a Christian believer and a eager but discreet learner of christianity and languages beyond Neuroi and Orussian. Her learning came to an halt when the Karlslandians invaded Orussia .

...

Private Irina Svetlana

Class: Witch, Scouting

Nationality: USSR

Affiliations: The Red Army, The 3rd Shock Army

Driven by patriotism and the will to protect her family who was still alive hiding in the dwellings of the Ural Mountains, Irina conscripted to the Red Army at the age of 20. A pacifist by nature, she tried her best to avoid killing most of the time, as such, she was disrespected by many of her colleagues in the 3rd Shock army other than Kylia , whom shared similar beliefs and Sekrit and his tankmen friends whom were too drunk and lazy to give a care.

*Based off Chernov from Cod Waw

...

Commissar Mikhail Kalashnikov

Class: Political Commissar

Nationality: USSR

Affiliations: The Red Army, The 3rd Shock Army, All-Union Communist Party

Kalashnikov was born in Kurya, Altai Governorate as the seventeenth child of the nineteen children of Aleksandra Frolovna Kalashnikova and Timofey Aleksandrovich Kalashnikov, who were peasants. In 1930, his father and most of his family were deprived of property and deported to the village of Nizhnyaya Mokhovaya. He was attracted to all kinds of machinery, but also wrote poetry, dreaming of becoming a poet. The mechanic skills he gained from his affinity with machinery led him to conscript into the Red Army as a T34 mechanic, while his Oratorical skills he gained from his talent in poetry and his natural gift as a leader allowed him to rise up as a Commissar of the Communist Party.

*Based off ?

 **XXXXX**


End file.
